Breaking Point
by Tyler-Productions
Summary: He wanted her, but Edward had her. Bella wanted him, but she had him. A story filled with the road to love and the road to heartbreak. Who will end up together at the end of this story and who will end up at their breaking point?


Author's note: My first time trying to write a story. Everything in the story comes from my heart. This story goes out to my ex-girlfriend, Grace. I love you with all my heart and I hope to see you again.

I want to thank my sister for helping me with this story, also.

-Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, only this story's plot and any character I create.

Breaking Point

~*~

I watched her from outside my window. Yeah, I know, that sounds stalker-ish. I'm not a stalker. I'm not some sneaky perverted teenager. And no, I am not that geeky kid in your homeroom class who always tries to say something, but you ignore them. I am the worse than that. Well…that is what I think. My name is Tyler Donovan. I am eighteen-years- old and I am in love. Before I start rambling on, let's get to the basics. I live in this place called Forks. You probably don't know where it is. No, it is not made up. It is located in the Olympic Peninsula in Washington. It is a place that isn't crowded all the time, twenty-four-seven. I don't hate it, but I could live somewhere with more people. The only reason I don't leave is because of… her. Her name is Grace Jackson. She is the most beautiful girl I know, but she never notices me. That is probably because she is dating another guy. It pained me to hear the news, but I had to be happy for her. I remember the day she came to me and told me the news herself. She said she had been waiting her whole life for the moment Edward Cullen asked her out. Another problem with that was that my sister's best friend, Bella Swan was in love with him also. Bella was a pretty girl with brown doe-like eyes and curly chocolate hair. She told me she wasn't his type, but I told her different. Well, I had to. My sister might have killed me if I had discouraged her. Plus, if Edward could fall in love with Bella, I could be with Grace.

I sighed when my bedroom door was kicked open (literally). My erratic sister, Cassie, was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and she had that sinister look on her face. The look that could only mean trouble and of course, evil, but hey, I loved the girl to death. Next to her was her friend, Bella. I never understood why someone as quiet and reserved as Bella would be hanging with my sister. Cassie approached me with her ponytail bouncing along with her. "Tyler we are getting ready to leave. Are you coming or not?"

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before, jogging down the stairs of our house with Bella and Cassie following behind. Cassie got in the front seat of her BMW Beemer and waited for Bella to get situated in the passenger seat then, pulled off. As I watched her drive off, I realized that I was missing twenty dollars.

_Damnit!_

I slid into my car quickly and hit the accelerator. I followed traffic rules, but let's just say I was like that guy from the _Fast & Furious_ .

Once I caught Cassie, she laughed and willingly gave me the cash before heading off to wherever she goes. I leaned against the side of my precious Audi R8 that was a gift from my dad. I always waited for Grace to arrive. It was what I call a daily routine. Within a few minutes, up pulled a silver Volvo and a red convertible. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Grace as I watched her exit Edward's car. Today she was wearing a jean skirt and a blue long-sleeved top along with some heels. She looked absolutely amazing. She tried to wave at me, but Edward wrapped his arm around her and practically ushered her away from me. He never liked me because of the fact I was the captain of the baseball team. Not him. It wasn't my fault I had more skills and was better trained. I exhaled in defeat then, hurried up the stairs and into the school.

_Another day. Another day without her. _

Author's note: Again, this is my first story. Sorry if this sucks. I am not as talented as some other people on this site. This is just a short preview. Next chapter will be better. Give me some feedback. Trust me, I need all the help I can get.


End file.
